the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro AkaBara
'Appearance and Personality' She has her father's red hair with her mother's curious eyes. She wears a grey shirt and a grey skrit trimmed with red. Chihiro wears a deep red sash with matching shoes and gloves. She has wrappings down to her knees and Chihiro also wears elbow pads. Chihiro can't stand the aggorgant and selfish , even though she considers herself selfish. She has a kind heart even if it seems she is cold and rude. She has a sarcastic senese of humour thats isn't appericated nearly enough. She has always felt as if she could be better. Chihiro is very awkward and a bit of a loner. Chihiro calls them like she sees them and is very honest. She doesnt really understand sympathy or empathy. 'Stats' (Total: 34) *'Strength: 5' *'Speed: 4' *'Intelligence:7' *'Chakra Levels: 7' *'Chakra Control: 7' *'Endurance: 4' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Crystal Release Allows use of Crystal release jutsu Genin 2: Kekkei Genkai The Norinige Allows user to steal a Kekkei Genkai with the cost of the victims life Chunin:N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A Epuipment *(2) Set of Shuriken *(3)Set of Kunai 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 QP banked: 4 #Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon the user crystallises a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once #Crystal Release: Crystal Needles creates long, sharp, and pointed bright pink and white crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. #Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade with this technique, user can quickly form a blade made of crystal on her arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed. 'History and Story' Chihiro is the second child of her family her older brother , Kaito, was considered a prodigy. He was in the Anbu Black Ops by the age of 15. Chihiro loved her brother he taught her everything she knew. But one night, it was so late she was witing for her brother to come home, someone knocked at the door Reiri,her mother answered. The man at the door said something she didnt want to hear, her mother fell to her knees crying Otoya, Chihiro's father, came rushing out he was angry that the odd man made her mother cry but his face fell when he heard the news. He ordered Chihiro to her room and the man left. Chihiro was told in the morning she responded with yelling "NO ITS NOT TRUE" she ran from the house out into the forest. Tears were streaming down her face she kept telling herself "No its not true they are lying." She ended up in a clearing where Kaito and her practiced. The truth came to her and she cried and cried. Ever since then she wanted to be the very best to bring honor to her brother. Missions! *2 girls, 1 guy, 1 carnavan. *(Awaiting Kenshin to name and Re-cap this. which is UNACCEPTABLE!) Category:Character Category:Konohagakure